El Disfraz De La Dama
by YamiTenshi66
Summary: Anthonie White Ardley no es lo que todos creen, esconde un secreto, una mentira que engaña a todos, una persona que se asustará por un nuevo cambio pero luego sacara algo bueno de ellos, los beneficios de ser varón como dice Anthonie o mejor dicho Candy... Terry Grandchester heredero al ducado que se sentirá extraño por unos sentimientos que nacerán por su nuevo amigo y se asustará
1. Tu ausencia

**_El disfraz de la dama_**

 ** _:::Tu ausencia me rodea_** ** _como_**

 ** _la cuerda a la_**

 ** _garganta,_**

 ** _el mar al que_**

 ** _se hunde.  
(Jorge Luis Borges):::_**

En un salón de clase de Literatura se podía ver a Terrence Grandchester aburrido siendo rodeado por perdedores como el llamaba a su compañeros cuando en eso entraron tres jóvenes que les llamo la atención por la mirada en sus ojos podía ver travesura, notaba que no era como los demás jóvenes estirados que estaban ahí; estaban en compañía de la Hermana Grey que fruncía el rostro como siempre.

-Les presentó a sus nuevos compañeros son de América espero que los traten bien, son Archibald y Alistaer Cronwell Ardley; y Anthonie White Ardley, espero que se comporten como los caballeros que son- dijo la hermana Grey saliendo de ahí.

Los mencionado hicieron una leve reverencia.

Terrence no sabía porque creía que con ellos se iba llevar bien, especialmente con el joven pecoso de ojos jade llamado Anthonie.

El pecoso se sentó a su lado y le dio una leve sonrisa, y el joven Grandchester sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, nunca le había pasado eso. De seguro iban a ser grandes amigos, estaba seguro.

* * *

 _Una semana después..._

En un establo se encuentran cuatro jóvenes sentándose formando un círculo a una botella de whisky, los cuatro estaban levemente sonrojados, lo que demostraba que llevaban tiempo ahí tomando, por la ventana del establo se presenciaba la ausencia de la luna el lugar estaba muy oscuro si no fuera por unas velas.

-Recuerdan cuando nos conocimos, eso fue hace una semana- dijo Stear moviendo levemente su cuerpo por lo mareado que estaba.

Pasando sus brazos por los hombros de su hermano- Si, yo pensaba que íbamos estar en las mismas clases que con las chicas- mencionó con lastima el elegante mirando a un costado con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Como si pudieras conquistar a una chica- se burló Terry soltando una carcajada, pasó sus brazos por el más pequeño de ahí.

-Yo creo que si puede- el implicado lo miró con agradecimiento- Ya que al elegante le siempre está equipado con su maquillaje, perfumes, polvos, cremas, esmaltes, y varias cosas más, hasta creo que la tía abuela usa menos maquillaje que él- dijo con una sonrisa al verlo ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

-Ni que lo digas un día no quiso salir de la casa allá en América por que no tenia unas cremas para su rostro- secundó Stear.

Con su mirada llena de burla- Creo que deberías enseñarle a las chicas como aplicarse el maquillaje, elegante- Terrence también debía poner su burlas.

-Archie tu piel de tu mejilla está seca- dijo el más pequeño en forma preocupada totalmente dramático, haciendo al elegante agarrar sus mejillas con ojos de terror, para luego ver que le tomaron de punto de nuevo.

Ahora se veía a Archie que estaba levemente despeinado y con un seño fruncido por tener las burlas de sus acompañantes, nunca volvería ir a tomar ahí, pero sabía que era de la boca para afuera porque sabía que volvería. Aunque nunca lo admitiera estar con ellos era tan divertido, por un momento podrían olvidar las etiquetas y modales, ser ellos mismos sin prejuicios, burlarse de todos aunque claro en estos momentos lo agarren a él de punto.

A su lado esta Stear su hermano que reía a carcajadas sobándose las tripas de tanto reír hasta lagrimas salían de sus ojos no lo podía evitar las bromas hacia su hermano era tan divertido que le quemaba la garganta de tanto reír hasta le daba ganas de ir a orinar, este era que más lo fulminaba con su mirada el elegante por ser su hermano y no defender lo.

Con una sonrisa burlona se encontraba Terry que miraba a Archie y debes en cuando soltaba una carcajadas al verlo que cada vez se enojaba más por las bromas que él y el enano le decían a cada rato, en ellos encontró amistad y comprensión, especialmente confianza y lealtad, claro menos de uno que se salí de vez en cuando para no ser castigado como ellos, su frase de ese amigo era " _primero salvo mi pellejo ante que el tuyo."_

-Jajaja esa estuvo buena enano- decía Terry carcajeándose ya no pudo aguantar.-Ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido- dijo volviendo a tomar control de su cuerpo.

El ultimo joven era de estatura pequeña para su edad de 14 años, era el más pequeño de salón, con cabellos rubios ondulados cortos, ojos que demostraban alegría de un verde esmeralda muy intenso pero también demostraba travesura en ellos, nariz respingada llena de pecas su nombre Anthonie White Ardley o conocido como enano o pecoso.

-Terrence te he dicho que no me digas así- expresó molesto el joven cruzando sus brazos y haciendo pucheros, haciendo sonrojar levemente al mencionado.

-Ya, ya pequeño pecoso jajaja- ahora el punto de sus risas era Anthonie, de los hermanos Cornwell y Terrence, este último lo dijo para olvidar ese revoloteo en su estómago al verlo hacer pucheros.

Archie meneo sus brazos- Por favor ya no más me orino- dijo levantándose, pero en eso.

-Apunta bien mijito- dijeron Terry y Anthonie de forma burlona, haciendo que el les saca el dedo del medio, saliendo del establo seguido de su hermano que tampoco aguantaba, y se carcajeaba más al escuchar lo que le dijeron esos dos.

-Enserio enano que pasa a tu estatura eres muy pequeño y tu rostro pareces mujer- dijo en forma de burla y se carcajeo al ver como le saca la lengua.

-Puro celos veo en ti ya que yo tengo aura de príncipe- dijo con arrogancia.

Con una sonrisa de lado- Sera mejor dicho princeso.-

Los dos estaban sirviéndose un nuevo baso cuando escucharon pasos que se acercaban y se les hacía extraño ya que solo hace segundos salieron.

-¿Crees que sean ellos?- preguntó el rubio poniendo el vaso en sus labios, en ese momento se abrió la puerta del establo y vieron a una hermana, como un rayo apagaron la vela y se abrazaron asustados como si fueran vírgenes ultrajados que miraban a su abusador.

En eso la luz de la vela de la hermana empezó a apuntarlos y se separaron, uno se fue a esconder en Teodora y otro en la paja, pero la hermana apuntó la luz donde se encontraba Teodora haciendo el que estaba ahí saliera corriendo en círculos sin que la luz valla se iba de rincón a rincón pero la luz le seguía, el joven que era Anthonie no sabía que hacer si lo atrapaban en las manos en la mas no iba a poder encontrar una solución o una mentirilla, cuando sintió que le agarraron la mano el que estaba en la paja y los dos salieron por la ventana siendo perseguidos por la hermana.

-Joder juntarme con ustedes me pegó lo tonto yo nunca me hubiera escondido de la hermana-habló Terry ignorando el "Oye!" de su amigo- Debemos buscar a los otros dos para advertirles.-

Luego de unos minutos se encontraron- ¿Están bien?¿Los descubrieron?¿Qué pasó?¿Los castigó?- preguntaban los hermanos muy asustados.

-No nos vio pero debemos ir rápido a las habitaciones seguro va informar- dijo Anthonie y todos asintieron, en tiempo récord subieron y treparon para entrar a la habitación de Terry.

-Ya chicos no vamos a nuestras habitaciones- dijeron los dos y saltaron a las habitaciones continuas.

-Maldición- susurró el joven al escuchar que estaban afuera del pasillo.- Terry necesito que distraigas a la hermana voy a escalar por arriba del lugar y así llegaré al otro lado, dejarás de distraerla cuando salga de la habitación entiendes- dijo muy afligido. Terry con cara de molestia solo asintió.

-Me vas a deber una pecoso- dijo saliendo al ver que la hermana estaba por entrar a la habitación de su amigo que se encontraba en frente de la suya.

Con una distancia prudente para que no huela el wiski.

-Hermana Margaret, yo quería preguntarle porque tanto alboroto- soltó Terry y la hermana no dudo en decirle, como siempre el chisme ganó a la sensatez.

* * *

El joven Anthonie usando sus dotes de tarzan pecoso como decías Terry trepaba de balcón a balcón de sus compañeros hasta llegar a la cima, cuando en eso escuchó el cantar de una ave que se le hizo muy extraño y casi se cae y se rompe su cabeza dura que tiene. Maldicio levemente al ave.

-Maldición esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí- viendo el golpe que se hizo en la muñeca y tobillo al escalar, se sentó en el balcón de Dios sabrá de quien a descansar un rato.

-No creo a Terry le moleste que me tome por unos segundos mi relax- hablo viendo el paisaje, y sacando la lengua como si fuera una travesura.- Pero que oscuridad no se ve nada- dijo soplando mirando a la nada, siguiendo sentado.-Sería bueno que me eche una siesta- se sobaba la barbilla pensativo no sabiendo que hacer, en vez de seguir escalando el colegio.

* * *

Terry al no ver que su amigo salía supo que todavía no llegaba así que se puso a pensar en otra pregunta al terminar de escuchar a la hermana, sus neuronas no estaban muy bien después de tomar pero debía pensar algo para salvar a su amigo.

-Y hermana porque en misa vamos de negro?- preguntó, fue lo único que se le ocurrió a su mente, al recordar como se burlaba de Anthonie por vestir con eso, se le veía más pequeños en esas ropas.

-Porque la pregunta joven Grandchester?- cuestionó la hermana muy curiosa por el repentino interés de uno de los rebeldes de San Pablo.

Terry no sabía que decir- Ah.. pues es ...que voy a ir a misa este domingo- soltó para luego maldecir al ver la cara sorprendida de la hermana.

 _"Me debes una muy grande pecoso esto no te lo voy a perdonar acabo de dar mi palabra para ir a misa, te odio pecoso, por meterme en estos problemas"_ pensó con tristeza y enojo el joven Grandchester.

-Pues si es así usamos negro por..- Terry maldecía su suerte otra vez.

Muy pronto habría funeral y sería de ese pecoso amigo suyo.

* * *

Anthonie ya estaba en el techo en verdad ya hubiera llegado pero se quedo observando como se veía el colegio desde ahí, era muy diferente al verlo en el árbol de la segunda colina de Pony.

-Que bello lugar es el segundo más bonito de esta cárcel, se puede ver todo es tan genial y divertido estar aquí- dijo mirando el paisaje, y se veía el paisaje solo porque los alumnos habían prendidos las luces de sus dormitorios por el revuelo de las hermanas para encontrar a los borrachos.

-Me quedaría pero tengo que ahora bajar,no creo que a Terry se le ocurra muchas cosas para mantener a la hermana distraída, con lo borraho que esta, y yo también por hablar solo- le salió una gota de sudor al ver que en realidad a si era- solo espero recordar donde es mi habitación.- unos segundo después

-No recuerdo por donde es mi cuarto- sus manos se fueron a sus mejillas y su boca formo una "O".

Estaba en problemas y unos muy grandes.

-Cerebro ponte a funcionar- dijo golpeándose con la palma de su mano su cabeza.

* * *

A Terrence se le acaba las distracciones así que soltó de nuevo lo que se le vino a la mente algo que el atolondrado de su amigo soltó una vez, odiando a su amigo en estos momentos.

-Hermana como sé si alguien está enamorada de mí?- soltó y casi el mismo se estrella la cabeza contra un muro por la tontería que acaba de soltar.

La hermana lo miró sorprendida no podría creer lo que el joven Grandchester preguntaba, estaba muy extraño, más de lo normal.

-Porqué quiere saber eso?- exclamó sorprendida.

-Es que creo que a una compañera le gusto y no quiero que se haga ilusiones, es eso nada más- dijo volteando la mirada maldiciendo como milésima vez a su amigo.

 _"Por que lo mato, lo mato, eres futuro cadáver Anthonie White Ardley"_ pensó siendo rodeado por una aura muy oscura.

-Esta bien joven Grandchester, cuando alguien esta enamorado de otra persona..

* * *

Anthonie ya había llegado a su habitación luego de un rato estar pensando cual era, pero luego se le prendió el bombillo al saber que su habitación era la única que no tenía la luz prendida porque no había nadie que la prendiera, así que llegó, hizo algunas cosas y salió.

-Y así uno se da cuenta si otra persona esta enamorado de usted joven Grandchester- soltó la hermana haciendo soltar carcajadas al rubio que también estaba a una distancia prudente por la misma razón que su amigo.

-Jajaja no sabía que eso te interesaba Terry- soltó recibiendo una mirada asesina de mencionado y un sonrojo de la hermana porque ese joven se le hacia muy tierno y lindo.-Quien es la desgraciada- dijo burlona mente.

-Joven White deme permiso debo ver como se encuentra- dijo la hermana.

-Pues como ve hermana Margaret estoy en buenas condiciones, recién acabo de salir de una baño y nada más- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, haciendo entecerrar los ojos a Terry.

-Pero igual debo...- haciendo con su mano como si algo oliera mal- no les parece que huele algo mal aquí- dijo mirandolos a los dos haciendo que se tensen en sus sitios.

-Seguro el arrogan.. Terry no se ha bañado por eso huele así hermana- dijo de lo más natural tapándose la nariz reafirmando su teoría, mientras el mencionado lo miraba indignado.

Cuando la hermana iba a decir algo- Hermana Margaret ya encontramos a los borrachos- dijo otra hermana sacando a Alistear y Archibald.

Terry y Anthonie se golpearon la frente por la estupidez de ser encontrados de in fraganti a sus amigos.- No podían ser más tonto porque no comparten el mismo cerebro- dijo Anthonie para luego taparse la boca.

Terry se mataba de la risa y Archi con Stear lo miraban indignados por lo que les dijo.

-¿Que a dicho joven White?- dijo la hermana que no creía que en verdad haga dicho eso el joven con cara de ángel.

Tosiendo levemente- Que se merecen cualquier castigo que imponga- dijo mirando a otro lado, sin ver la mirada asesina de parte de esos dos.

-Joven Grandhester usted también huele a licor- dijo la hermana viendolo detenidamente.-También va con nosotros a la dirección- lo agarró y lo puso al lado de los hermanos Cronwell.

-Que mal ejemplo para esta institución tan superior como este, como pudieron hacer eso- mencionaba indignado-Pues yo me voy a dornir, buenas noches hermanas- rápidamente se metió a su habitación el joven Anthonie, sin ver las miradas asesinas de sus amigos.

* * *

Anthonie en la comodidad de su cama estaba echado, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza viendo el techo pensando en como sacarlos de eso a ese trío de tontos que no saben como salir de apuros rápidamente con eso que les dio Dios llamado cerebro, estaba empezando a dudar si ellos fueron bendecidos con ello. Aunque quien sabe, la prueba viviente de eso era su primo Neal Leagan ese si nació descerebrado y tenía teorías que lo confirmaban.

_Dios dame esperanza de saber que ese trío si nació con tu gran regalo del cerebro_ dijo extendiendo su mano al techo como suplicando algo._ Dame la esperanza de una vez más ver mis padres y darles gracias por lo que me dieron, una bella familia en el cual siempre nos apoyábamos mutuamente si uno flaqueaba el otro iba a ayudar, amor que eniamos en nuestros corazones que querían siempre más de ello y entre nosotros siempre nos lo dábamos, felicidad por eso era todos los días llenos de una gran felicidad que nadie podía derrumbar o eso creía, pero sabes algo Dios me jugaste muy sucio ah! quitarme todo cuando estaba tan feliz, no estoy molesto contigo, puede ser que en el comienzo si pero tu eres así, seguro quieres que saque algo bueno de esto, aun no lo encuentro pero veras que lo que me pongas saldré adelante con una gran sonrisa, aunque flaquee sé que siempre tendré a alguien que me de la felicidad y apoyo en esos momentos, aquí en la cárcel mis apoyo son mi trió de tontos, de hace tres meses deje todo para ser Anthonie White Ardley pero sabes que nunca olvidare en verdad quien soy, Candice Brower, hasta que pueda llegar el día en que pueda decir mi verdader identidad llevare este disfraz de la dama como dice Albert._ miró el techo para luego levantarse.

_Pues voy a ver la condena de mis tontos_ dijo saliendo de su balcón._ Esperen se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea_ salió corriendo para luego quedarse quieto con la frente sombreada de negro_ Debo dejar de hablar solo_

* * *

_Joven Grandchester y hermanos Cronwell, ustedes hicieron algo que esta institución tan honorable como el colegio San Pablo no puede aceptar, los Cronwell van a ser expulsados y usted joven Grandchester va a estar en el cuarto de meditación por dos semanas_ hablaba la hermana Grey.

Archie y Stear no estaban de acuerdo con que los expulsaran_ Este sería un record de que tan rápido nos pueden expulsar de algún lado hermano_ dijo el menor a su hermano mayor, haciéndolo asentir.

_Creí que duraríamos más tiempo, unas tres semanas más, ahora la tía abuela nos va a mandar al ejército_ dijo con lágrimas Stear, haciendo que Archie también llore; Terry se sentía mal por sus amigos cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpido.

_Pero saquemos lo bueno de esto, no veremos ni a Eliza ni a Neil_ los dos mágicamente dejaron de llorar y chocaron sus manos_ Nunca he escuchado algo tan hermoso como eso_ seguía hablando_ No verlos nunca más, sería lo más genial de todo_ sus ojos parecían de drogados por tanta felicidad.

_Dios tu si sabes como hacernos felices_ decía Archie levantando sus manos al techo con una sonrisa, Stear solo asentía acomodándose los lentes.

Abriéndose la puerta estrepitosamente_ Nadie se va del colegio_ exclamó Anthonie mientras estaba con los brazos extendidos mirándolos a todos_ No lo permitiré que mi trío de tontos se vaya_ habló y les sacó la lengua al ver que la fulminaban con la mirada.

La Hermana Grey que estaba más molesta por tanta tontería que presenciaba_ Joven White, mejor cállese o lo expulsaré de aquí, están llevando al límite a mi paciencia- dijo mirándolos enojada haciendo asustar a los hermanos Cronwell, pero White la encaraba, Terrence solo miraba aguantándose la risa.

_Hermana Grey podríamos hablar ... a solas..._ mencionó viéndose muy misterioso que la Hermana aceptó. Los dos entraron a una habitación contigua.

 _...10 minutos después..._

Salía Anthonie con la mirada llena de orgullo y triunfo; y atrás de ella la hermana Grey que estaba asustada o eso parecía.

_Todos váyanse a las habitaciones, mañana los tres implicados van a ir al cuarto de meditación y van a pasar ahí una semana ese va a ser su castigo_ dijo volteándose mirando la oscura noche, muy pensativa.

Salieron viendo raro a la Hermana Grey, se le era raro verla así, al cerrar la puerta.

_Oye enano que le has hecho esta como traumada_ Terry miraba la puerta aun pensando que pasó.

_Si primo esta rara, que le hiciste, no me digas que la violaste?- Stear lo miró con asco, igual que los demás.

_Eso Stear es asqueroso, esa señora podría ser mi abuela y hablas eso,solo legamos a un acuerdo_ empezó a caminar siendo seguida por ellos_ Y es totalmente secreto, nunca se los diré, amenos que me den algo que me interese_ los demás lo miraron con molestia porque siempre es así.

* * *

 _Lo que pasó en esos 10 minutos..._

 __¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir joven White?_ la Hermana estaba intrigada_ _por el misterio de ese joven._

 _Sentándose en uno de los sillones de ahí sacó un cuaderno de su chaqueta y lo puso en su regazo_ Lo que quiero hablar Hermana Grey ... o mejor dicho Mirna_ sonrió al ver el pánico en la mirada de la superiora._

 __Como..como lo supiste... digo ¿Quién es Mirna?_ estaba sorprendida la Hermana, se sentó en uno de los sillones._

 _Levantó una ceja como si no pudiera creer lo que le preguntó_ Ya que no sabe quien es Mirna se lo contaré, esta tal Mirna era hace mucho tiempo una muy bella mujer de ... como decirlo una mala vida... una gran dama de compañía, cobraba mucho en lo bares y en lugares así- sonreía mientras relataba la historia- Tengo en este libro- señalo el que estaba en su regazo- tengo fotos, clientes favoritos, bares en la cual trabajaba, el lugar donde ella vivía, el lugar donde efectuaba su trabajo, y muchas cosas más; ahora es una señora mayor que pues por cosas de la vida se cambio de nombre, buscó un nuevo trabajo, y sabes algo lo más gracioso se hizo Hermana, sin que los superiores a ella supiera que fue de su antigua vida, que crees que dirían si se enteran quien es la hermana de un prestigioso colegio que cultiva valores cuando ella no los tuvo__

 __¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ molesta se encontraba Grey._

 __Inmunidad, para mí y mis amigos y yo no soltaré esta información a la prensa; por esta vez te dejaré que los castigue pero solo los dejaras en el cuarto de meditación por una semana, solo para no levantar sospechas de este acuerdo, que dice hermana trato hecho o no_ estiró su mano, la Hermana solo la apretó._

 _..._

_Quién hubiera pensado que un joven de una mirada tan tierna, que pareciera que no dañaría a nadie sería capaz de arruinar de tal grado mi reputación, no me queda otra que aceptar de darle inmunidad en el colegio, es un pequeño demonio disfrazado de ángel- el rencor se veía en los ojos de la hermana Grey.

Continuará...


	2. Nuevos amigos

**_El disfraz de la dama_**

 _"Nuevos amigos se aparecen,_

 _como estrellas_

 _en el cielo, en abundancia_

 _y con alegría."_

Anthonie estaba caminando solo por los pasillos de San Pablo, alrededor suyo había una aura de alegría por no tener problemas hasta ese momento, todos los alumnos lo miraban como el loco que es, y se tapaban los ojos al pasar a su lado por la tal brillante aura que casi los deja ciego.

_No tengo problema ni nada por el estilo, me siento muy feliz nadie malogra mi día_ como siempre hablaba solo, pero luego una aura lúgubre lo rodeo_ Pero con quien voy a hablar esta semana que ese trío de tontos esta castigado, ¡Por qué me castigas mundo cruel!_ se arrodillo y estiró sus manos al cielo como rogando.

Se levantó y arrastrando los pies se fue caminando hasta que llegó a una gran puerta que decía...

_En este colegio había una biblioteca, eso me pasa por estar haciendo tonterías y no darme cuenta de las cosas que me rodean, iluminaré más mi mente con esos libros del saber, ¡Allá voy!_ entró como si fuera un súper héroe, pero terminó cayendo al chocar con alguien_ Maldit...- se calló al ver que era una dama_ Discúlpeme bella dama_ habló tomándole la mano y dándole un beso en la misma con una gran sonrisa_ Anthonie White Ardley es este joven tan apuesto adelante suyo_ mencionó arrogantemente haciéndola sonrojar._ Dígame bella señorita como se llama usted?_ preguntó haciendo un reverencia.

La señorita estaba tan roja que no contesto y el joven pensó que se quedó en coma_ Dígame esta usted bien haaa.. Patricia puedo decirte Patty_ mencionó al ver que en sus manos estaba un cuaderno donde decía su nombre, la joven solo asintió_ Ho! te gusta la biología a mí también estaba entrando para leerme uno de los libros, sabes quiero ser un gran doctor, me dirías que buenos libros hay_ mencionó empujándola dentro de la biblioteca.

Estaban sentados hace una hora ahí leyendo hasta que Anthonie que era muy travieso no aguantó más tanta tranquilidad que le empezó a contar la travesura en el establo con sus amigos y como se llevaba con ellos y sus bromas, Patty reía y en algunas cosas se sonrojaba hasta no poder.

_¿Como me gustaría tener a alguien en quien confiar así?_ mencionó un poco triste mirando el suelo.

_No te preocupes Patty_ se acercó pasándole los brazos por sus hombros de la joven y agarrándole el mentón ara que lo mire a los ojos_ Tú eres mi amiga y quiero que confies con ojos cerrados en mi, te juro que siempre estaré ahí cuando no puedas avanzar, nos reiremos, nos ayudaremos y cuidaremos las espaldas como mejores amigos, que dices ¿Quieres ser amiga de este joven tan rebelde?_ mencionó en forma graciosa lo final, guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua de forma juguetona.

Patty slo asintió con lágrimas en los ojos muy emocionada, era su primer amigo en ese colegio, cuando en eso se escuchó que alguien venían hacia ese lugar.

_Luego nos vemos señorita Patricia_ se despidió desapareciendo por las sombras.

* * *

En un lugar no tan lejos de la biblioteca, específicamente en el cuarto de meditación se encontraba tres chicos.

_Estoy tan aburridooooo!_ decía Archie tirándose al suelo, frotándose un ojo._ Y de paso porque se llama cuarto de meditación, si yo ni siquiera medito_

Stear estaba dormido en la única cama de ese lugar, y Terrence leyendo un libro de Hamet ignorando olímpicamente a Archie; todos se veían aburridos claro menos Stear que dormía.

_Yo no sé ustedes pero yo me voy_ dijo Terry guardando el libro debajo de la almohada y abriendo la ventana del cuarto de meditación, saltando hasta un techo cercano, los dos lo siguieron, y Stear con la cara roja y Archie con una sonrisa burlona._ ¿Qué te pasó? _dijo mofándose por el golpe.

_Jajajaja no pude evitarlo no quería levantarse y le mandé un codazo_ no paraba de reír Archie apuntando a su hermano. Stear lo miraba muy señudo por lo que le hizo a su guapo y sensual rostro.

_Jajaja ya hay que dejarnos de tonterías y busquemos al enano_ dijo Terrence empezando a caminar por los techos.

-¿Por qué Terry quiere ver a Anthonie?_ dijo Archie en forma burlona.

_Por que le quiere dar muchos besitos, ven Anthonie eres el hombre de mi vida y te enamoraré con mis ojos zafiros_ contesto Stear aguantándose la risa.

_¡Ho mi Terry viniste por mi!_ dijo Archie abrazando a su hermano fingiendo muy mal mente la voz de Anthonie.

Respondiendo el abrazo_ Nunca me iría sin ti mi pequeño pecoso_ respondió Stear imitando a Terry_ Eres el amor de mi vida_ agarrándole el mentón como si fuera a besarlo.

Tirándose en el techo_ No aguantó jajajaja_ se reía Archie y luego fue seguido por su hermano.

_Déjense de tonterías y cállense o sino se darán cuenta que nos salimos_ dijo Terry sin voltear para que no vean su leve sonrojo en su mejillas.

Así los tres se fueron caminando por el techo hasta que llegaron a una ventana que daba a la biblioteca.

Los hermanos Cronwell miraban un punto específico con mucho interés, y Terry miraba el mismo lugar con mucho enojo.

Alejados de varias mesas y alumno, estaban Anthonie con una jovencita, este joven le contaba cosas a la dama que la hacia sonrojar y reír a veces, parecían amigos de toda la vida. Hasta que Anthonie le pasó los brazos por lo hombros y con una mano agarrándole el mentón, parecía que la iba a besar.

_Ese es mi niño todo un hombre_ decía Archie limpiándose las lágrimas imaginarias con una pañuelo que sabrás Dios de donde lo sacó, se sentía como una madre conmovida.

_Sabía que iba a ser el primero_ dijo Stear emocionado_ Me siento bien por el, pero es el primero en tener plan intimo con una mujer, y yo debería ser el primero por ser el mayor de todos_ ahora estaba deprimido.

Terry era el único que estaba mirando a esa pareja con ganas de matar especialmente a la dama o a la mujerzuela que estaba queriendo quitar la pureza a su amigo, la dama de compañía que le quería quitar a su amigo la inocencia, a la mujer que quería pervertir más a Anthonie.

_Terry mi vido no sientas así, se que debe ser difícil para tu corazón de pollo ver esta escena tan lastimera para tus sentimientos, pero es la decisión de Anthonie, como bueno hombre aguanta tus celos_ decía Stear en forma sabionda.

La aura oscura de Terry se hizo más grande al escuchar a su amigo decir eso_ No estoy celoso- exclamó molesto fulminándolo con la mirada._ Solo que a esa tipa no la conocemos y si intenta abusar de nuestro amigo, especialmente al saber que él es muy inocente_ dijo mirando a otro lado para no saltársele encima a esa mujer.

_Si claro_ dijeron los hermanos en forma burlona sacándole la lengua._ Hay que intentar leer sus labios_ dijo Stear emocionado_ Yo seré Anthonie_ dijo como niño pequeño.

_Ya yo seré la dama de lentes_ dijo Archie_ Tu Terry vas a ser el enamorado celoso de Anthonie_ dijo burlándose de nuevo.

_Mi bella dama no sabes como me encantas_ decía Stear.

_O mi guapo caballero americano tus ojos me enloquecen_ dijo Archie de forma mariconada.

_Y a mi me enloquece tus labios de un color tan rosa tan bella_ dijo ahora Stear señalando a su hermano con la mirada a Terry.

Terry estaba apretando los puños como los dientes, rojo lleno de rabia, odiando a todo el mundo_ Bien Terry haces tu personaje muy bien, tu si que deberías ser actor_ dijo Archie sacándole la lengua para luego esconderse detrás de su hermano al tener la mirada fulminante del castaño, acercándose a los dos con ganas de matarlos.

_O mira Terry se esta retirando tu novio, debemos seguirlo_ dijo Stear distrayendo al castaño para luego darse cuenta que era verdad_ Esta dejando al la de lentes_

_Sigámoslo veamos a cuantas chicas más tiene en su poder de princeso_ dijo Archie corriendo por el techo de nuevo siendo seguido por Stear y un celoso Terry que esperaba que no se encontrara con otra mujer.

* * *

_Fue muy entretenido estar hablando con Patty es una dama muy buena e inteligente aunque tartamudee mucho y no le entendía mucho aunque ella no habla demasiado_ decía Anthonie caminando por los pasillos poniendo sus brazos por atrás en forma perezosa_ Que mala suerte que se acercaba alguien o me hubiera quedado más tiempo, pero no quiero que su reputación se heche abajo por vernos juntos y sin compañía, si nos hubiera visto juntos ni me quiero imaginar lo que nos hubieran obligado a hacer, nos hubieran casado_ todos de nuevo lo miraban como un tonto por estar hablando solo.

_¡Anthonie!- se escuchó un gritó escandaloso cuando estaba saliendo de los pasillos para ir a la segunda colina de Ponny. Cuando de repente calló de cara contra el verde césped, y sentía un peso extra en su pequeño cuerpo.

_¡Eliza! No es de una dama de tan buena cuna como la tuya estar tirándose encima de su primo_ dijo levantándose agarrando a un insecto que estaba en el césped, que vio cuando se callo de cara y sacudiendo con su otra mano sus ropas sucias.

_Lo lamento Anthonie pero es que no te he visto desde hace casi un mes y te había extrañado mucho_ dijo rozando mejilla con mejilla con Anthonie que solo sonreía nervioso ante ese gesto de su prima, nunca se iba a acostumbrar a su melosa prima.

Totalmente azul por la cercanía e incomodo es como se encontraba en esos momentos Anthonie.

_Jejeje yo también te extrañe prima pero no es para que me abraces así, que pensarán de ti_ dijo alejándose un poco muy incómodo.

 _"Si me ven en muestras de afecto con Anthonie tendrán que obligarlo a casarse conmigo; eso sería muy genial, casarme con Anthonie, ser la señora White, sería tan feliz, me casaría con un hombre muy apuesto y de una buena posición social; ya que Anthonie es el heredero a la fortuna del tío abuelo"_ pensaba Eliza con sus ojos muy iluminados con sus pensamientos.

_Anthonie que tal si caminamos y me enseñas el lugar_ mencionó Eliza agarrándose de su brazo y jalándolo por la colina.

_Pero Eliza es malo que nos vean así juntos_ intentaba zafarse de ella pero Eliza tenía mucha fuerza._ No crees que sería muy raro_ dijo intentando de nuevo zafarse de ella.

* * *

Archie y Stear estaban muy asustados, pero agarraban a Terry para que no salte del techo al ver como Eliza se había tirado al inocente de Anthonie.

_Terry entra en ti, aunque no lo creas eso es una dama y no puedes ir a matarla_ decía Archie muy asustado, aunque el siempre quiso molestar a su prima nunca llegó querer golpearla.

_Si Terry, Archie tiene razón no la golpees, es una dama_ decía muy asustado al ver como la aura de su amigo se ponía más terrorífica al ver como Eliza restregaba su mejilla con la de Anthonie.

Terry en estos momentos estaba cegado por los celos, no lo dejaban ver que Anthonie estaba muy incómodo en esa posición; el cataños de ojos zafiros solo quería la cabeza de alguien y ese alguien era de Eliza Leegan.

_Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo me dijeron que la tía abuela quería casar a Eliza con Anthonie_ dijo Archie sobando su barbilla como queriendo recordar, dejando de sujetar a Terry que ahora esta más furioso

_Deja de decir eso Archie que no vez que lo pones más furioso y ya no aguanto mucho en sujetarlo_ decía Stear muy rojo por el esfuerzo, y su hermano se sobresalto y lo volvió a ayudar.

_Entra en ti Terry_ dijeron los dos muy asustados de que lo que fuera hacer su amigo.

Pero cuando Terry estaba apunto de saltar del techo escucharon un grito de una muy asustada Eliza que salió corriendo hacia las habitaciones.

Los chismosos estaban observando muy perdidos, no entendían que había pasado, así que bajaron y fueron con su amigo que tenía una cara de tranquilidad y botaba un suspiro.

_¿Enano que pasó?_ el primero fue Terry que aun seguía con su cara de pocos amigos. Los otros dos dolo asentían conmocionados querían saber para hacerlo con Eliza cuando este de molesta.

_Chicos que alegría verlos, pensé que no los vería hasta dentro de varios días_ dijo con una gran sonrisa_ Y pues lo de Eliza solo le enseñe a este pequeño_ dijo mostrándoles a un gusanito.

Todos soltaron varias carcajadas.

_Ya sé que hacer cuando me moleste Eliza_ decía Stear doblándose de la risa.

_Nunca se me lo hubiera pasado por la cabeza_ dijo Archie muy feliz.

Terry se encontraba aliviado al ver que a su amigo no le caía nada Eliza.

_Chicos me gustaría presentarles a alguien es una dama muy tranquila pero que cae bien se llama Patricia pero le pueden decir Patty_ dijo con una sonrisa_ Es castaña y usa lentes, es toda una ternura_

Terry volvió a su fase celoso extremo, mientras tanto Archie y Stear estaban ya acostumbrados a los cambios de humor de Terry.

_Pues chicos yo ya me retito porque me voy a ir a dormir, nos vemos mañana, me voy a saltear las clases y voy al cuarto de meditación y vamos a hacer cosas divertidas_ dijo yéndose, despidiéndose sacudiendo la mano.

_Fue divertido seguirlo mira que descubrimos mucho de Anthonie_ dijo Archie muy divertido haciendo asentir a Stear, y gruñir a Terry._ Será mejor irnos o sino se darán cuenta que nos escapamos_ mencionó subiendo por los árboles para ir al techo y llegar al cuarto de meditación.

* * *

 ** _"Todo está oscuro, caramba! Nunca me ha dolido de este modo mi cabeza y eso que siempre me caía de los árboles de cabeza, mi cuerpo no se mueve, tengo que levantarme, auch! Eso me dolió siquiera el dolor me hace saber que no he muerto, pero que hago aquí, quiero levantarme, necesito hacerlo._**

 _-Candy..-_

 ** _"¡Conciencia eres tú! Nunca te había escuchado ni siquiera sabía que existías, pero dime donde estamos, porque no recuerdo mucho solo que estaba con mi familia cenando y luego un ruido muy fuerte y de ahí nada más."_**

 _-Candy pequeña levántate, soy tu tío Albert vamos mi niña levántate- se escuchaba sollozos._

 _ **"Joder! Mi conciencia se llama Albert, empiezo a pensar que no es mi conciencia de verdad, espera mis ojos ya no la siento tan pesada que bien."** _

_-¿Que me pasó?- su voz salió raspada e hizo una mueca de dolor._

 _-Candy, ya levantaste que bien- un rubio la abrazó fuertemente, la pobre al sentir tan fuerte abrazo sintió que le faltaba aire y empezó a mover sus brazos de forma exagerada pero el joven no entendía y seguía abrazándolo._

 _-William si sigues así la jovencita Candice dará su último suspiro- dijo Geroge al ver a la jovencita ponerse morada a azul._

 _Albert la soltó, y su mirada estaba el arrepentimiento- Lo lamento Candy me deje llevar, lo siento- bajo la mirada avergonzado._

 _-No se preocupe solo ,me faltaba el aire. Pero ¿Quién es usted?- soltó sin rodeos._

 _El joven suspiro- Yo soy hermano de tu madre Rosemary, y… no no me interrumpas, si no me conocías es que tu madre se alejó de la familia para casarse con tu padre ya que no aceptaban que él fuera un actor, sé que está mal pero siempre me escribía con tu madre, a escondidas de la familia. Siempre me contaba de ti y te mandaba un regalo de más porque eres mi sorbina y te amo muchísimo, mi niña. Candice lo que te voy a decir es muy doloroso, tus padres- en este momento estaba derramando lágrimas y la pequeña de catorce años estaba angustiada- tus padres.. están muertos- lo último lo soltó en un susurro._

Anthonie se levantó de la cama de golpe.

_Necesito salir de aquí siento que me ahogó en este colegio, necesito salir e intentar olvidar eso, eso que solo me da dolor, solo tengo que recordarlos con amor no con dolor necesito levantarme, necesito irme aunque sea un rato de este colegio_ se levantó y se vistió con unos pantalones holgados de color crema y una camisa blanca con una capa negra, salió como una sombra.

* * *

_Auxilio!_se escuchaba un gritó de ayuda muy desgarrador a los lejos, la voz era de una pequeña de ojos cafés y cabello negro largo atado en una trenza muy refinada, de textura levemente gordita, muy aniñada, viendo como su hermano gemelo que la única diferencia era que este tenía el cabello corto, estaba siendo golpeado por unos desconocidos-Auxi...- se quedó callada porque uno de los hombres le tapó la boca.

_Ustedes dos valen mucha fortuna mocosos, no los dejaremos ir_ decía uno de los secuestradores con una sonrisa malvada.

_Vamos Argel debemos llevarnos a los mocosos y luego mandamos el costo por sus cabezas a su ilustre padre_ sonrió con sorna dándole de nuevo un golpe al niño dejándolo desmayado, la niña solo lloraba muy asustada.

Los dos hombres se estaban llevando a los niños cuando en eso a lo lejos vieron a una figura que estaba arre costada en un pared.

_No me agrada la gente que se aprovecha de niños para su propio bien_ dijo con desagrado saliendo de las sombras_ solo me hacen pensar de lo poco hombres que son_ dijo sonriendo en una forma aterradora.

De un momento a otro se veía como estos dos secuestradores peleaban con el joven, y el joven con un poco de esfuerzo los dejo noqueados. La niña lo miraba admirada y con ojos de corazón sosteniendo a su hermano que se estaba levantando.

_Mucho gusto niños mi nombre es Anthonie White Ardley es un placer_ dijo inclinándose levemente_Gracias_ dijo al recibir un pañuelo de la niña para que se limpie la sangre y un poco de la suciedad que obtuvo en la pelea_ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

_Mi madre nos dijo que no dijéramos nuestro nombres a desconocidos_ dijo el niño ya mejor.

_Entiendo pero déjenme acompañarlos a su casa, no puedo dejarlos a su suerte_ dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar más a la niña que solo asintió efusivamente, el niño asintió emocionado ya que ese tipo había noqueado a esas dos personas y de ese momento lo admiraba por su fuerza_Vamos_ dijo empezando a caminar.

Los dos niños le indicaban el camino hasta que llegaron a una casa muy elegante y costosa, adentro se veía que era un caos.

Se adentraron y tocaron la puerta, siendo recibidos por una señora gordita, de cabellos negros sueltos, de ojos delmismo color que su cabello, con un vestido muy llamativo, se le veía preocupada y al ver a los niños se tranquilizó.

_Ho mis niños están bien_ dijo abrazando a los niños que se pusieron a llorar_ ¿Y usted quién es?- preguntó al ver a Anthonie ahí.

_Mi nombre es Anthonie White Ardley, un placer señora..._ no sabía como referirse a esa dama.

_Señora Grandchester, joven White_ dijo dejando sorprendido al rubio. Y mirando atrás de la señora pudo apreciar la figura de noble inglés Richard Duque de Grandchester que lo miraba como diciéndole gracias, el joven solo sonrió tenía un nuevo plan acerca que implicaba a los Grandchester.

Continuará..

Gracias por leer, espero que les agrade.

Y a las preguntas pues más adelante se irán sabiendo las respuestas.

Bye bye.


	3. Ayudar al prójimo

**_El disfraz de la dama_**

 _"Ayudar al prójimo,_

 _es algo que una persona lo hace con_

 _el corazón, pero no todos_

 _lo hacen por eso otros lo hacen por_

 _conveniencia; dime cual eres tú?"_

Anthonie como quedó con sus amigos fue al día siguiente fue al cuarto de meditación y se la pasaron hablando y bebiendo, era un costumbre esa de beber cada vez que estaban juntos, cuando en eso Archi y Stear querían molestar al castaño de ojos azules; asi que intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

_An-tho-nie_ dijeron melosamente los dos, haciendo que el mencionado y el castaño lo miren como los tarados que son._ Sabemos algo que tú no?

_Que pasó, ya descubrieron que comparten el mismo cerebro?, lamento decirles pero eso ya sabía_ dijo con burla haciendo soltar la carcajada a Terry, los hermanos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Aún molestos_ Ya no te decimos nada_ dijo Stear cruzando los brazos y volteando a ver a otro lado en forma berrinchuda.

_Nosotros que te queríamos contar que ayer alguien estaba muy celoso porque te vio con la chica de lentes y la cosa que supuesta mente es una dama_ dijo Archie viendo burlonamente a Terry que tragó duro la saliva.

_¿Cuando estaba con Patty y Eliza?_ dijo él intentando pensar quien se puso celosos al verlo con ellas.

_Con alguien mas te viste_ dijo Terry con su fase celoso nivel dios.

Archie y Stear se estaban mordiendo la lengua para no soltar las carcajadas, y Anthonie estaba sorprendido al escuchar a Terry de esa manera.

_Pues si me encontré con otra dama en la noche_ dijo como si nada, dejando asombrados a sus amigos.

_¿Cómo que a una dama?_ dijeron los hermanos sorprendidos y Terrene solo asentía esperando una buena explicación todo estilo novio cornudo.

_Bueno fueron dos damas_ dijo agitando la mano restándole importancia a la situación.

_Ese es mi niño todo un semental_ decía Stear con orgullo sacando pecho.

Archie con un pañuelo limpiándose las lagrimas imaginarias_ Mi niño se esta volviendo un hombre_ decía sonándose los mocos.

Todos lo miraron con asco menos Terrence que estaba furioso.

_¿Quiénes?_ fue lo que dijo Terry agarrándole del cuello de la camisa.

Es más que decir que en estos momentos Anthonie estaba desubicado totalmente, no entendía que le pasaba a su amigo, y por otro lado los otros dos hermanos estaban aguantándose la risa al ver como se encontraba Terry.

Rascándose la nuca levemente nervioso_ Pues es algo que no puedo decirte, ya que me juré por mi hombría que no revelaría sus identidades_ dijo todo heroico mirando al horizonte.

_Ya pues Anthonie dino quienes son las otras dos mujeres que encontraste_ dijeron los hermanos jalandolo de la camisa con varias lágrimas falsas en los ojos.

_Como me gustaría decirles pero no puedo. Pero puedo decirles que esos ricos postres que comimos era de una de ellas, estaban deliciosos _ dijo con sus ojos drogados de la emoción.

Archie y Stear miraban la canasta donde su amigo trajo con los postres, con mucha sospecha; Terry se levantó y empezó a limpiarse con la manga la boca, acababa de comer postres de una señoras que estuvieron con el pecoso en la noche.

_Hm!_ Terry lo miró y luego empezó a ignorarlo.

Anthonie no entendía que pasaba_ ¿Terry te pasa algo?_ lo miró un rato y el castaño lo ignoró_ ¿Me vas a ignorar?_ volvió a preguntar y obtuvo el mismo resultado, Terrence lo seguía ignorando_ Pues bien, no entiendo porque me ignoras no me acuerdo decirte algo que te moleste, pero si estas con eso bien; espero que mañana dejes tu comportamiento de niño malcriado_ dijo para luego despedirse de sus primos y retirarse de la habitación.

_En serio Terry acaban de parecer una pareja de novios, que la chica en caso esa eres tú descubre que su hombre en pocas palabras Anthonie le fue infiel_ mencionó Stear acomodándose los lentes.

Archie asintió efusivamente. Terrence los ignoró con un leve sonrojo y se fue a descansar.

* * *

De la gran discusión de Terrence y Anthonie pasó una semana el cual Anthonie siempre iba a la habitación de castigo y conversaba feliz con todos pero Terry seguía con su "ley de hielo" y eso ocasionaba que Anthonie se retirara levemente triste.

_Hoy es su última noche aquí no estan emocionados_ dijo Anthonie muy feliz de que ya salían sus amigos de esa prisión.

Archie estaba sonándose los mocos y Stear se veía muy deprimido_ No estamos felices, eso significa que veremos de nuevo a Neil y eso me aburre_ dijo Archie sonándose los mocos de nuevo.

_Y de nuevo tarea, que horrible_ dijo Stear negando con la cabeza siendo rodeadas por una aura lúgubre.

Mirando al chico de ojos azules_ Y que crees tu Terry_ mencionó Anthonie con una sonrisa.

Terry lo miró para luego regresar su mirada al nuevo libro que estaba leyendo. Anthonie soltó un suspiro de resignación para luego se le prenda el bombillo.

_Oh Terry te gusta "Romeo y Julieta", a mi también; desde que era un pequeño chamaco he aprendido los diálogos de todos los personajes de ese libro, y también de "Hamlet", y hasta la "Fierecilla domada" me encantan mucho los libros de Willian Shakespeare_ dijo con un gran brillo en los ojos que se le fue al ver que el chico lo volvió a ignorar._ Sabes mañana hay una gran fiesta y me gustaría ir con ustedes se anotan_ dijo mirándolos a todos.

Stear y Archie asintieron muy emocionados. Terry lo volvió a ignorar.

_Nos vemos mañana y Terry te arrastrares hasta la fiesta no lo olvides_ dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

* * *

Esa misma noche como era costumbre desde que sus destinos se chocaron Anthonie iba a la casa de la familia Grandchester a pasarla con los hijos de los duques.

_Cómo estas Anthonie?_ preguntó el pequeño Bryan al abrirle la puerta, el niño corría a la puerta abrirle a su ídolo, no importaba que eso no fuera parte del protocolo de las familias adineradas ya que son los sirvientes que abren la puerta.

_Muy bien campeón y tú?_ preguntó con una sonrisa.

_Pues muy feliz que estés acá_ dijo caminando a su lado en forma torpe. El pequeño Bryan miraba como si Anthonie fuera su héroe y eso ponía levemente nervioso al pecoso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía grande y poderoso había alguien que lo admiraba.

_¿Donde está tu padre Bryan?_ preguntó al ver que llegaron al comedor y este no estaba, se encontraba la duquesa y su pequeña hija Anthonieta que al ver al apuesto joven se sonrojó.

_Mucho gusto joven White esperábamos su visita que bueno que no nos haga defraudado_ dijo Elizabeth la duquesa que hizo una leve reverencia. Que el rubio contestó de la misma manera.

_Voy a buscar a Richard para a cenar juntos_ dijo con una sonrisa y salió antes que la duquesa le prohíba hacer eso.

El joven miraba todo el lugar hasta llegar a un estudio, que sin tocar abrió la puerta con una sonrisa socarrona y se ensanchó más al ver la mirada enfurecida del Duque de Grandchester.

_Richard...Richard...Richard presiento que me estas evitando, eso será por lo que hablamos la otra noche; cuando traje a tus hijos y pedí audiencia contigo_ dijo sacandole la lengua en forma jugetona.

_Nunca evitaría a alguien como tú_ afirmó Richard levantándose de su asiento.

Sonriendole Anthonie asintió_ Vamos a cenar tu familia seguro te espera, luego volveremos hablar tu y yo_ dijo haciéndose a una lado para que el duque salga, por primera vez en la vida de Richard sintió un nerviosismo no sabiendo como definir lo.

* * *

Llegando a una casona donde se escuchaba música en la puerta se encontraba Anthonie, Terry, Stear y Archie; el primero se encontraba normal como si eso lo hiciera siempre; vestía un saco muy largo de color crema con un gorro que tapaba su rubios y ondulados cabellos y una bufanda que cubría casi media cara.

Terry vestía de la misma forma teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente, fulminandolo con la mirada al pecoso; ya que este lo amenazó en decirle a todo Inglaterra con Amércia que él dormía con un maldito oso hasta los quince años hasta tenía una maldita foto, en serio no sabía como este se enteró pero lo jodió con ese secreto que quería ocultar ante todos.

Archie y Stear vistiendo igual miraban todo el lugar curioso; pero querían saber como Anthonie convenció a Terrence a venir ya que este no hizo una guerra para no venir solo se fue con Terry a un lugar solos y luego regresaron con Anthonie con una sonrisa triunfante y Terrence malhumorado como siempre.

_Hermano para mi que Anthonie le hizo cosas pervertidas a Terrence y como lo hizo tan bien, Terry no pudo negarse_ hablo bien bajito Stear solo para que Archi escuchara y este solo asintió muy convencido.

Este par de hermanos lo miraron como los gays que eran para su ojos.

_Pues entremos_ dijo Anthonie tocando la puerta y luego un señor adulto les abrió.

_La contraseña_ dijo con una mirada terrorífica que atemorizó a los hermanos Cronwell y a Terry pero este lo oculto ante su máscara de indiferencia.

Con una sonrisa _Los ingleses son más fríos que el hielo y los americanos son muy atolondrados_

_Pasen_ dijo haciendose a un lado y entraron ante la mirada ofendida de Stear, Archie y Terrence.

_No soy atolondrado/ frío_ exclamaron molestos cruzándose los brazos.

Anthonie rodando los ojos por la forma infantil de sus amigo_ Ya cállense hay que divertirnos, ah y chicos en esta fiesta las mujeres llevan llaves y eso significa que la deben acompañarlas claro si ustedes quieren a una habitación a pasar el tiempo ustedes ya saben como_ dijo como si hablaran del clima.

_Tu ya aceptaste las llaves_ dijo un celoso Terry agarrándolo de la bufanda.

_Claro que no, no soy de ese tipo de hombres solo vengo porque en estas fiestas siempre venden un deliciosos chocolates_ dijo mirando al horizonte haciendole agua en la boca.

Los otros tres lo miraban como el loco que es, con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la misma casona se encontraban varios borrachos; en un sillón se encontraba Archie que tenía unos cuantos golpes y rasguños en su rostro dormía abrazando un pierna amoreteada que era de su hermano los dos estaban totalmente dormidos y sangraban levemente; en el piso estaba Terry que estaba desparramado, con un ojo morado y el labio roto.

En la mesa estaba Anthonie que tenía un moretón de su blanca piel de su mejilla; con sus brazos estirados y en cada uno estaban mujeres que se apegaban a él.

Terrence sobándose el ojo bueno, despertando ya que un rayo del sol le cayo en mera cara_No me acuerdo que pasó_ dijo pestañeando varias veces para deserta_ Ah me duele la cabeza_ dijo tomándose de esta.

En eso vio a sus amigos dormidos en el sillón y sonrió con burla y con esa misma sonrisa volteó buscando al pecoso y cuando lo encontró su sonrisa desapareció, en lugar de ella se mostró odio.

_¡Anthonie!- gritó muy molesto levantando a todos sobresaltado_¡Me largo!_ dijo tomando su abrigo y su fue a pasos enfurecido; los demás lo miraron como el loco que es.

_¿Anthonie?¿Quién es Anthonie?_ dijo una de las mujeres mirando a Anthonie._ Dime Hamlet quien es Anthonie.

Con una mirada totalmente confundida_ No sé quien es Anthonie, pero lo más importante quien eres tú?¿Quiénes son las dos?_ preguntó mirandolo raro no recordaba a ver visto en la fiesta a esas dos chicas.

Las dos damas fueron rodeadas por una aura deprimente.

* * *

Ese mismo día pero en la oscura noche.

_Sería muy difícil a estas alturas empezar a formar una familia normal_ salió de la voz de alguien, era una voz gruesa.

La sombra que miraba la vela al escuchar lo que dijo el tipo, volteo rápidamente_ No entiendo por que pierdo mi valioso tiempo en ustedes cuando se que nunca cambiarán, ustedes los Grandchester nunca podrá ser una familia normal, nunca podrán ser feliz, tú Richard_ señaló al mencionado_ Eres demasiado orgulloso para algo así, nunca aceptaras saber que cometiste un error al hacer que te utilicen como un maldito títere; y usted Elizabeth_ ahora señalaba a la señora_ Es una mujer que cree que es la única que perdió algo en este matrimonio y por ello hizo daño a un pequeño inocente que no tenía la culpa de que usted se hubiera casado; los dos son uno...unos... son unos cabezas duras_ terminó diciendo la otra persona agarrando su capa y saliendo enojado de la habitación dejando a esos dos señores totalmente sorprendidos y arrepentidos.

El joven que salió enojado salía muy molesto por todo ese hogar_ ¿Ya se va joven Anthonie?_ al escucharla se detuvo y se acercó a la voz, le acarició la cabeza con ternura a la pequeña Anthonieta, la niña que salvó la otra vez.

_No te preocupes pequeña volveré de nuevo y espero que me prepares esos ricos postres_ dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a la niña para luego desaparecerse de la casa.

* * *

::Historia Secreta::

En un establo se encontraba una rubia de cabellos ondulados y largo, era una niña de doce años, muy bella vestía en esos momento un simple vestido verde que hacían resaltar su par de esmeraldas.

_Candy... Candy_ escuchó la niña y gritó donde se encontraba y de ahí entró un señor de unos 30 años de cabellos ondulados cortos de colo marrón y unos ojos del mismo color que la niña_ Ven y dale un abrazo a tu cariñoso padre, princesa_ dijo extendiendo sus brazos y la joven corrió hacia él dándole un abrazó y un sonoro beso en la mejilla_ Que afortunado soy una bella princesa me dio un lindo beso_ dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la niña.

_Hay papá_ dijo mirando a otro lado.

Acariciándole la mejilla_ Y mi princesa sabes donde se encuentra la reina de la casa?_ preguntó mirando a todos lados.

_Se fue al hospital tuvo un emergencia en el hospital_ dijo mirando a las estrellas.

Pensativo se encontraba su padre_ Candy mi linda princesa te gustaría ir conmigo a una investigación, es que en el teatro me tocó hacer a un joven borracho y me gustaría ver como se comportan, me e enterado que por aquí hay un lugar donde es el lugar muy genial._ mencionó con una sonrisa_ Te gustaría ir?_ preguntó.

La niña asintió muy emocionada.

_Pues vamos a buscar una ropa para ti, ha y Candy te vas a llamar Anthonie; es el nombre que yo te iba a poner si eras niño; ese es el nombre del hombre que me ayudó a convertirme en actor_ Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Los dos salieron de la casa muy felices, eran recuerdos que siempre guardaría en su memoria.

* * *

 _En el proximo capítulo::_

 _Anthonie corre a recibir unas cartas que le estaba dando la hermana Grey._

 __Una de ellas es de Annie_ susurró pero con mucha emoción enojando a cierto castaño y sorprendiendo a los hermano._

 _..._

 __Porque mejor no vas a molestar a esas dos supuestamente damas con quien levantaste en esa dichosa fiesta_ expresó muy molesto Terry que estaba recargado en un árbol._

 __No sé ni siquiera quienes eran, y no pasó nada, no entiendo porque estás así_ dijo muy sereno Anthonie poniéndose a su lado._

 __O mejor ve con esa tipa la tal Annie_dijo con desprecio._

 _Agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa_ No te atrevas a ensuciar el nombre de Annie_ dijo muy serio, era la primera vez que Terry veía así a su amigo._

 _Con un celos insufribles_ Claro como la tal Annie es tan especial, desde que recibiste la carta es Annie esto... Annie aquello... Annie, Annie ,Annie no puedes pensar en otra persona que no sea Annie_ dijo exasperado el joven._

 _..._

 __Mañana llega Annie quieren venir a verla_ dijo Anthonie muy emocionado._ Dijo que iba a traer a nuestro bebé_ dijo muy feliz._

 __¿¡Qué!?_ gritaron a coro sus amigos._

 __Yo lo iba a traer pero era demasiado pequeño para estar en barco así que ahora que esta más grande ella lo va a traer_ dijo Anthonie muy feliz._

 _Stear y Archie vieron como el dolor se instaló en la mirada de Terry._

 _..."Correspondencia, método de conversación tantas buenas como malas; y la llegada de una futura enemiga"_

Continuará::::

El proximo capítulo sabremos que pasó en la famosa fiesta... pero en simples recuerdos, ya que lo necesitamos.

Y Candy no siente ganas de vengarse de nadie solo quiere que atrapen a los asesinos de su padre y no tiene ningún hermano.


	4. Correspondencia primera parte

**_El disfraz de la dama_**

 _..."Correspondencia primera parte,_

 _método de conversación tantas_

 _buenas como malas;_

 _y la llegada de una futura enemiga"_

En al segunda colina de Pony específicamente en la rama del gran árbol de ahí se encuentra Anthonie mirando al horizonte sintiendo el viento chocar con su rostro, miraba sin mirar, su mente era un gran caos en esos momentos; su mente solo estaba un nombre, TERRY, no entendía porque su amigo no le hablaba, pensó que habían limado asperezas al ir a la fiesta claro que él lo obligó a ir con una amenaza pero se veía más relajado, no entendía porque ahora lo miraba fríamente, como si su presencia le fuera asquerosa.

_No te entiendo Terry creí que ya no estabas molesto, no entiendo porque lo estas_ se agarró de sus cabellos y se despeinó frustradamente_ Terry eres una de las personas mas complicadas que he conocido en toda mi vida, en mi cabeza solo me preguntó las dos mismas preguntas y no encuentro las respuestas, y eso me molesta yo siempre he encontrados repuestas a mis preguntas hasta las más difíciles que hubieran ninguna se salvaba de ser respondidas por mí, pero ¿Por qué me ignoras Terry? y ¿Por qué me duele tanto?, nunca me había dolido que alguien me ignore aunque sea mi amigo, sentía un poco de tristeza pero no me dolía de esta manera que me duele con tu frialdad._ mirando como el solo estaba ocultándose_ Eres la persona más difícil de entender Terrence Graham Grandhester Backer_ el último apellido lo susurró.

_¡Anthonie!_ escuchó que gritaba y se inclinó y vio a sus dos queridos primos_ Vamos Anthonie hoy entregan la correspondencia_ dijo Stear muy feliz.

_Si Anthonie rápido seguro que tego muchas cartas de mis fans_ Archie mencionó con una sonrisa pícara. Su hermano solo rodó los ojos.

_¿Tus fans? ha ya sé seguro son la tía abuela y tu mamá_ burlonamente sonreía ANthonie ante sus propias ocurrencias.

Archie muy indignado_Seguro yo recibo más cartas que tu niño princeso_ dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Anthonie solo levantó una ceja curiosa_ ¿Princeso? olvídalo... yo recibó más cartas que tú niño bonito_ dijo mirándolo desafiante.

_Pues es una apuesta, el que pierda hará lo que el otro le pida sin rechistar_ dijo y Anthonie asintió.

_Stear tu serás nuestro juez_ dijo mirando a su primo que solo asintió emocionado, esperando saber que haría el perdedor.

* * *

En el salón de las habitaciones de los chicos se encontraba Terry aburrido recostado en un muro mirando aburrido a todos ese día era el famoso _"Día de correspondencia",_ no entendía que hacía ahí.

 _"Esto es estúpido que hago aquí esperando una carta, será que inconscientemente espero que ella me haya enviado una carta, que esa mujer que me desprecio como hijo me escriba una carta en donde me pida disculpas, soy tan idiota pero aunque me diga eso no me quiero ir."_ pensaba Terry hasta que resopló frustrado al ver llegar a Stear que caminaba mirando tranquilamente a su hermano y a Anthonie; Archie miraba a Anthonie con el seño fruncido y no le quitaba la vista de encima; y Anthonie que caminaba mirando al frente pero de vez en cuando miraba a Archie disimuladamente para luego sonreír burlonamente.

Antes de llegar a Terry_ Archie sé que soy un deleite para los ojos de cualquiera pero deja de mirarme porque sino nos van a tachar de gays y eso no soy yo y espero que tú tampoco_ dijo Anthonie haciendo que Stear suelte la carcajada igual que el mismo Anthonie al ver sonrojar a Archie.

Terry al escucharlos empezó a fulminar con la mirada a Archie.

_¡Eso es mentira solo es por la apuesta!_ se exaltó Archie que con esa conducta hizo reír más a su hermano y primo.

_¡Ya silencio!_ se escuchó un grito que era de la Hermana Grey_ Vamos a empezar a entregar la correspondencia_ dijo mirando a otro lado al ver la mirada burlona del joven pecoso.

Los jóvenes empezaron a ir al escuchar su nombre para recibir las cartas.

_Archibald Cronwell_ dijo la hermana Grey y le entregó tres cartas; la hermana lo miraba raro de que no se retire como si esperara algo más_ Joven Archibald puede retirse_ dijo la hermana.

_Y mis demás cartas_ dijo empezando a perder la paciencia, estirando la mano.

_No hay más cartas para usted joven_ dijo la hermana intentando no perder los estribos con este joven que no se iba, no lo castigaba por la amenaza de Anthonie.

Todo mártir_ ¿Donde están las cartas de mis fans?_ miraba al suelo muy deprimido.

_Ya te dije tus fans solo son la tía abuela y tu mamá_ dijo con burla y sacándole la lengua Anthonie, haciendo que varios se empezaran a reír, para luego callarse al ver la aura oscura del pecoso_ Ustedes que se ríen, ustedes ni sus mamis les escriben algo_ dijo fulminando con la mirada a los jóvenes que se asustaron y deprimieron.

Archie aun deprimido se fue al lado de su hermano que le daba leves golpes en la espalda en forma de consuelo, pero era este el que se rio más.

_Alistear Cronwell_ dijo la hermana y le entregó también tres cartas y este no hizo show solo se fue al costado de su hermano.

_¿Y dime me he equivocado elegante?_ dijo Anthonie mirando las cartas de su primo que eran de las que mencionó y del tío abuelo William._ Yo nunca me equivoco Archie_ le sacó la lengua y Archie hizo lo mismo.

_Ya pecoso deja de molestar al elegante_ dijo Terry, y Anthonie lo miró sorprendido.

_Me hablaste_ dijo abrazándolo haciéndolo sonrojar la castaño que correspondió el abrazo del pecoso.

Los dos estaban muy felices especialmente Candy que se sentía muy bien en los brazos de su amigo.

 _"Anthonie me haces recordar tanto a esa pequeña joven, será por eso que soy así contigo"_ pensaba Terry viendo una parte del gran salón.

 _Recuerdo:_

 _Estaba Terry pisando de nuevo por primera vez tierras americanas, no sabía que después de un año volvería ahí; estaba con sus cortos 15 años caminando por las ciudad de New York buscando una casa la de su madre._

 _Estaba emocionado y nervioso, pero sin darse cuenta se perdió, estaba sentado en una banca con tremendo frío cuando a lo lejos vio a una familia caminando hacia donde estaba él._

 _Ellos lo ayudaron y le dieron un lugar donde descansar; él solo les decía que estaba buscando a su madre pero no les decía quien. La joven rubia de cabellos ondulados tan hermosos con sus ojos esmeraldas y lindas pecas siempre le hacía compañía; hasta que se enteró que la famosa actriz estaba de gira y supo que el destino le hacía ver que todavía no era el momento de estar ahí, así que se despidió de esa bella familia y les dijo que los volvería a visitar. Pero eso nunca sucedió; al año siguiente que vino se enteró que toda esa familia había sido asesinada, y le dolió saber que nuca más vería a esa rubia pecosa._

 __Mi pequeña Candy_ susurró al viento antes de tocar la puerta de la casa de su madre._

 _Fin del recuerdo._

 _"Candy como te extraño, si no me hubiera enterado y visto tu lápida creería que Anthonie eres tú"_ pensó apretando más fuerte al rubio.

_Terrence Grandchester_ dijo la hermana rompiendo tan hermoso abrazo, haciendo reaccionar a los dos sonrojándolos y haciendo más notorio el sonrojo del pecoso.

Terry llegó y de manera brusca le quitó la carta a la hermana que no dijo nada al saber el carácter del futuro duque.

_Eleanor_ estaba feliz al ver esa carta aunque claro nunca lo diría en voz alta, susurró levemente sin que nadie lo escuche o eso pensó él.

_Pues esas son todas las cartas_ mencionó la Hermana Grey, haciendo reir a Archie al ganar la apuesta y deprimir a Anthonie.

Con una aura desolada _Nadie me quiere_ susurraba mirando al piso Anthonie.

_Espere hermana falta aún estas cartas_ dijo otra hermana, entregándoselas.

_Me había olvidado de estas once cartas_ dijo _ Joven Anthonie_ llamó la Hermana Grey.

Anthonie corre a recibir unas cartas que le estaba dando la hermana Grey.

_Una de ellas es de Annie_ susurró pero con mucha emoción enojando a cierto castaño y sorprendiendo a los hermano.

_¿Britter?_ dijeron los hermano muy sorprendidos._ La niña tímida.

_Si la misma, y no es tímida solo es reservada_ dijo defendiéndola haciendo enfurecer más al castaño._Terry ella te caerá bien, es muy buena, amable, sabe tocar el violín es una muy bella dama, igual que Patty y es muy ami...- fue interrumpido.

_Me voy_ volvió a decir Terry como en la fiesta y se largó a su habitación.

* * *

En una habitación totalmente en penumbras se veía a Terry acostado en su cama mirando el techo.

_Eres un idiota, estúpido Anthonie_ dijo molesto.

 _Recuerdo:_

 _Cuando llegaron a la fiesta y pidieron sus bebidas Anthonie empezó a hablar._

 __Chicos nosotros vinimos de familia "La apariencia es lo primero"_ eso ultimo lo dijo con burla_ Así que he pensado que aquí debemos cambiar nuestro nombre; yo seré Hamlet_ dijo mirando al horizonte muy emocionado._ Tu Archie serás Pancracio y Stear Teolofelo- dijo haciendo enojar a los hermanos que casi le gritan- Ya ya serán, Claudio y Teobaldo_ dijo a Stear y Archie respectivamente_ Y tú Terry vas a ser..._

 __Me pones un nombre horrible te castro_ interrumpió Terry._

 _Totalmente relajado como una lechuga_ No te encuentro en un lugar de amenazar o sino yo revelo tu mayor secreto muajajaja se reía como villano de telenovela Anthonie, asustando a Terry y picando la curiosidad de los hermanos _ Pero te voy a poner Romeo_ dijo con burla sacándole la lengua._

 _Empezaron a beber y conversar amenamente hasta que llegó un joven de ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color, una mirada penetrante, de un cuerpo bien formado, de unos 18 años que pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Anthonie._

 __Oye que haces idio..._ Anthonie volteó para luego sorprenderse_ Mathius_ dijo sorprendido._

 __Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, en Inglaterra al pequeño pecoso de Anthonie_ dijo de forma burlona, mirando como estaba vestido_ Y esa vestimenta, por lo que veo sigues haciendo de las tuyas en las fiestas._

 __¿Como sabías que estaba aquí?_ preguntó extrañado, ignorando olímpicamente a sus primos que lo miraban curioso y su amigo que tomaba un trago rápido para clamar sus celos._

 __Pues cuando tu estas en esta fiestas el chocolate siempre se acaba rápido, pequeño glotón_ dijo burlón, haciendo sonrojar al rubio._ Y ¿Quiénes son tus acompañantes?_ dijo mirando a los chicos y asustándose levemente al ver la mirada asesina del castaño de ojos zafiros._

 __Ellos son mis primos Claudio y Teobaldo y mi amigo Romeo_ dijo sin revelar sus nombres._

 __Así que nombres secretos, y especialmente de los libros de William Shakespeare_ dijo sobándose la barbilla._ Supongo que tu eres Hamlet_ al verlo asentí sonrió_ Pues en ese caso a mi díganme Paris, pues soy el hijo de un conde, así que me queda como anillo al dedo, el Conde Paris_ dijo en pose heroica._

 _Los dos amigos reecontrados empezaron a hablar hasta que Terry se hartó y golpeo a un desconocido y como todos estaba borrachos empezaron a golpearse, tirarse putazos, patadas, arañazos y de más cosas, ni siquiera los de seguridad pudieron y también se unieron a las peleas._

 _Terry al ver el caos y que todos se golpeaban por su culpa empezó a golpearse con el tal Mathius, y así fue como se levantaron todo golpeado sin Mathius ya que él se fue cuando vio que Terry lo podía derribar en cualquier momento._

 _Anthonie se puso ayudar a las jóvenes a salir de la pelea, por esa razón también lo golpeaban, y dos damas se le pegaron como chicle y cuando todo se calmo calló rendido en una mesa y las dos damas con ella._

 _Archie y Stear solo golpearon porque se les parecía divertido tirase golpe a diestra y siniestra._

 _Fin del recuerdo._

_Esa fiesta fue un desmadre_ fue lo ultimo que dijo Terry antes de hacer dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Anthonie estaba buscando a su amigo el arrogante, hasta que lo encontró fumando en la segunda colina de Ponny. _Oye Terry porque mejor no tocas la armónica que te regale antes de fumar esa asquerosidad_ dijo tapándose la nariz.

 _Recuerdo:_

 _Antes de que llegue Mathius estaba tomando y bebiendo amenamente hasta que Terry sacó un cigarro y empezó a fumar _Deja eso Grandchester, eso hace daño a los pulmones_ dijo Anthonie tapándose la nariz._

 __Y beber no hace daño al hígado_ dijo como si fuera lo más obvio._

 __Si pero es más fácil curarse de esto que de los pulmones_ sacando algo de su abrigo_ Toma es una armónica en vez de fumar mejor ponte a tocar eso vas a ver que te sentirás mejor_ dijo con una sonrisa_ Es un regalo_

 _Sonrojado levemente por el bonito gesto_ Gracias pecoso_ dijo empezando a tocar y los cuatro los disfrutaron como amigos que eran._

 _Fin del recuerdo._

Terry seguía molesto por lo de la carta y se enojó más al ver que el pecoso descaradamente le quitó el cigarro y lo piso.

_Porque mejor no vas a molestar a esas dos supuestamente damas con quien levantaste en esa dichosa fiesta_ expresó muy molesto Terry que estaba recargado en un árbol.

_No sé ni siquiera quienes eran, y no pasó nada, no entiendo porque estás así_ dijo muy sereno Anthonie poniéndose a su lado.

_O mejor ve con esa tipa la tal Annie_dijo con desprecio.

Agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa_ No te atrevas a ensuciar el nombre de Annie_ dijo muy serio, era la primera vez que Terry veía así a su amigo.

Con un celos insufribles_ Claro como la tal Annie es tan especial, desde que recibiste la carta es Annie esto... Annie aquello... Annie, Annie ,Annie no puedes pensar en otra persona que no sea Annie_ dijo exasperado el joven. Largándose de ahí.

* * *

Esa misma noche estaban todos cenando.

_Terry yo quería pedirte disculpas, no tuve que tratarte así, tu eres mi amigo y me caes genial solo espero que sigamos siéndolo, que esto no rompa nuestra amistad; no entiendo porque siempre te enojas cuando tengo otros amigos y yo lo lamento mucho, seguro es por mi culpa seguro ya no quieres ser mi amigo._ terminó de decir Anthonie mirando su comida tristemente.

 _"Anthonie tiene razón, él no sabe nada de porque me comporto de esta forma, le estoy haciendo daño comportándome así con él"_ pensó Terry _ No te preocupes pecoso somos amigos y eso nadie lo cambiará_ dijo dándole una sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a Candy.

_Que bien que se hayan limado las asperezas_ dijo Archie muy feliz al ver que desaparecía la tensión entre ellos.

_Si eso hay que celebrarlos_ dijo Stear con una gran sonrisa.

_Significa que tenemos otra cosa que celebrar_ mencionó Anthonie.

Terry sonriendo levemente por la emoción de sus amigos_ Que más celebraremos pecoso_ dijo.

_Mañana llega Annie quieren venir a verla_ dijo Anthonie muy emocionado._ Dijo que iba a traer a nuestro bebé_ dijo muy feliz.

_¿¡Qué!?_ gritaron a coro sus amigos.

_Yo lo iba a traer pero era demasiado pequeño para estar en barco así que ahora que esta más grande ella lo va a traer_ dijo Anthonie muy feliz.

Stear y Archie vieron como el dolor se instaló en la mirada de Terry.

* * *

 _El próximo capítulo..._

 _Se encontraba los cuatro amigos mirando como las personas empezaban a bajar del barco._

 _Terry estaba pendiente de ver a la tal Annie y ver el famoso bebe de esos dos._

 __¡Annie!_ gritó Anthonie y luego lo vieron correr a una pelinegra de bellos ojos zafiros._

 _Esta joven cargaba en sus brazos un manto que simulaba ser un bebé._

 __Pues hermano a conocer a nuestro sobrino_ dijo Stear empezando a caminar a su primo seguido por los otros dos._

 _..._

 _Anthonie estaba respondiendo las cartas que le fueron entregadas._

 __Muy pronto uno de mis planes empezará a cumplirse_ dijo mirando la carta del Duque de Grandchester que pedía audiencia con él, y atrás de esta carta estaba la de la famosa actriz Eleanor Backer._

 _..._

 __No le digas a Terry que yo te dije lo del oso y te di la foto si se entera me matará_ dijo Richard mirando a otro lado._

 __No te preocupes Richard no diré nada; pero vengo a que me des una respuesta_ empezó a caminar por el estudio y se sentó en la silla del duque._

 __Deja de ser tan confianzudo mocoso_ dijo enojado._

 _... "Correspondencia segunda parte... los secretos mas oscuros hasta por carta se pueden revelar o desahogar; desenmascarando el pasado para tener un futuro mejor con amor."_

Continuará...

Espero que les este gustando y gracias por sus reviews; este capitulo espero que les guste y no se olviden comentar; el próximo capitulo revelaremos un pequeño secreto con Eleanor y los Grandchester.


	5. Correspondencia segunda parte

**_El disfraz de la dama_**

 _..._ _"Correspondencia segunda parte..._

 _los secretos mas oscuros hasta por carta_

 _se pueden revelar o desahogar;_

 _desenmascarando el pasado para tener un_

 _futuro mejor con amor."_

En la noche digamos que no fue la mejor de Terry tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando que en una de sus manos llevaba una bella armónica regalo de un rubio tarzán pecoso y en la otra mano estaba una carta, la de su madre.

Estaba enojado con todo y todos quería romper las dos cosas pero una parte de él no quería hacerlo, estaba contradiciéndose a cada rato.

_Malditos sentimientos, quiero gritar, romper y hacer cualquier cosa para desquitar esta ira, pero al mismo tiempo quiero llorar_ dijo dejando los dos objetos en su cama, y jalándose para atrás el cabello._ Mañana conoceré a la tal Annie y al famoso bebé_ dijo echándose en la cama mirando el oscuro techo.

Ahora lo único que estaba en su cabeza era la palabra "bebe", no entendía como ese pecoso tenía un bebé, ya que para tenerlo tuvo que a verse casado con esa tal Annie, ya que él dijo que era de los dos.

_Eso significa que esa tal Annie viene para obligar a Anthonie a casarse con ella, no creo que Anthonie sea de esos hombres que les saca los cuernos a su pareja, pero porque dijo que se encontró en la noche con dos mujerzuelas( Recordemos que Anthonie dijo damas, pero los celos hicieron que Terry entendiera eso )_ Terry estaba ahora más furioso_ Anthonie me va a escuchar, tendremos una maldita platica acerca de la fidelidad_ se tapó con su edredón y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se veía una Anthonie que estaba despierto y en la oficina de la hermana Grey a las 4:30 a.m, tocaba la puerta con una gran sonrisa y silbando, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la hermana Grey toda despeinada y una ropa de dormir demasiado grande.

_Mis puros e inocentes ojos_ dramatizó Anthony tapándose los ojos, para luego recibir un gruñido por la hermana Grey_ Supongo que se preguntará ¿Qué hace este hermoso joven en estas horas de la mañana en mi habitación?_ la hermana solo rodó sus ojos, ese joven era demasiado arrogante, pero luego se cabréo al escuchar los siguiente_ No se haga ilusiones hermana solo vine a decirles que con mis amigos nos tomaremos hoy el día libre_

Con una gran vena en la sien estaba Grey_ No_ dijo cerrando la puerta en la cara del pobre muchacho.

La hermana estaba dispuesta a irse a cambiar, cuando en eso.

_~~Hermana Grey~~_ dijo en forma cantarina haciendo parar orejas a la mencionada_ Sabe se veía mucho más accesibles en sus candentes años de juventud_ dijo en forma burlona y con doble sentido haciendo sonrojar a Grey_ Como veo que no va a pasar nada me escaparé y daré esta noticia a la prensa, sería una noticia muy jugo..._

No lo dejaron terminar al ver que se abría la puerta dándole cuatro hojas donde estaba un permiso de salida_ Por mi no regresen nunca_ dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

_No se preocupe hermana solo será hasta la tarde y luego tendrá mi genial presencia de nuevo aquí, así que no me extrañe demasiado_ dijo para luego irse corriendo a las habitaciones de los chicos.

_Ese niño es el mismo Satanás_ mencionó cerrando la puerta y orando para que sea purificado_ No mejor sería que lo exorcizaran_ dijo soltando un suspiro.

* * *

En un carruaje se veía a los cuatro amigos, Archi y Stear estaban en el suelo desparramados roncando uno encima del otro, con una sonrisa muy idiota y con una burbuja de moco. Sentado estaba Terry que recargaba el codo a la ventana del carruaje, intentando mantenerse despierto pero cabeceaba a cada rato. Y Anthonie estaba arre costado en las piernas de Terry mientras sonreía tiernamente, era sorprendente que ella se haya levantado tan temprano, pero claro en el camino se tenía que dormir.

Terry se levantó porque hubo un bache que hizo que se golpee la frente con el marco de la ventana_ Agh!_ dijo sobándose la frente, para luego fijar su mirada en el pecoso _Parece un pequeño ángel, si no lo conociera diría que no mata ni siquiera a una mosca, pero a ser que la Grey nos de esos pases, tiene que tener un as debajo de manga para hacerle hacer todo lo que él quiera_ dijo mirando a Anthonie para que le cuente todos los secretos que tiene. Cuando de pronto..

_¡Annie!_ gritó el rubio estirando su mano hacia arriba aun dormido.

Terry saltó del susto haciendo que Candy callera encima de Stear y Archie aplastándolos y se levantaron asustados empujando a Anthonie golpeándolo la cabeza con el asiento.

_¿Qué pasó?_ dijeron los hermanos muy desorientados por el sueño.

_Terry porque hiciste eso_ dijo Candy con los ojos en forma de espiral, aún no se recuperaba del golpe.

El mencionado solo reía retorciéndose en su asiento apuntando a Anthonie y a los hermanos, que luego de recuperarse se indignaron de que se riera.

_Jajaja tuvieron que a ver visto como fue, fue demasiado gracioso jajajaja_ Terry no paraba de reírse.

_Terry creo que te gustaría que muestre esa foto_ dijo de forma misteriosa poniéndolo tenso.

Después de eso todo el viaje estuvo en silencio por que Stear y Archie se durmieron de nuevo en el suelo y Candy se acostó encima de ellos, Terry aún se preguntaba como el pecoso obtuvo esa foto del demonio, tendría que averiguarlo para matar al maldito que se lo dio.

Llegaron al puerto a las 6:00 de la mañana todo estaba nublado, había otras personas más también esperando a sus familiares, amigos o enemigos para ejecutar un acto homicida o algo así, en ellos se encontraba Terry claro que no iba a cometer un acto homicida. Cuando escucharon el sonido característico del barco. Candy al escucharlo se le iluminaron los ojos, como cuando Stear hacia sus experimentos, o como cuando Archie veía un espejo y se reflejaba en el. O a Terry cuando leía Romeo y Julieta. Las personas empezaron a bajar.

Se encontraba los cuatro amigos mirando como las personas empezaban a bajar del barco.

Terry estaba pendiente de ver a la tal Annie y ver el famoso bebe de esos dos, la intentaba ubicar con la mirada lo único que sabía era que de cabello negro y ojos zafiros. Cuando un grito los sacó de sus pensamientos.

_¡Annie!_ gritó Anthonie y luego lo vieron correr a una pelinegra de bellos ojos zafiros.

Esta joven cargaba en sus brazos un manto que simulaba ser un bebé.

_Pues hermano a conocer a nuestro sobrino_ dijo Stear empezando a caminar donde estaba su primo seguido por los otros dos. Al llegar vieron que Anthonie abrazaba a Annie y al bebe, haciéndola sonrojar, y se veía un señor que miraba mal al joven.

_Te he dicho varias veces que no la abraces así en público mocoso descarado_ dijo separándolos.

_Déjalos cariño, si se ven tan lindos_ dijo una señora que los miraba a la pareja con un brillo en los ojos.

_Señor y Señora Britter un gusto de verlos de nuevo_ dijo Stear dando una leve reverencia en forma de saludo, dándole un apretón de manos al señor y un beso en la mano de la señora, imitándolo su hermano menor.

_Si un gusto, me permiten presentarlos a uno de nuestros amigos el joven Terrence Greum Grandchester_ dijo mirando a su amigo que hizo su saludo aristocrático.

Terry aun no salía de su sorpresa al ver a sus idiotas amigos en esa forma tan pulcra, responsable y educada. Estaba en total shock.

_Somos la familia Britter, ella es mi hija Annie Britter, y..._ fue interrumpido.

Poniéndose al frente de Terry estaba Anthonie con la manta que tenía Annie_ Y el es mi hijo_ dijo enseñándole la manta. Los tres jóvenes se acercaron para ver y entonces... una garra casi les saca un ojo a Archie que retrocedió asustado.

_Tu hijo casi me saca un ojo_ gritó dramático.

Y al verlo vieron que era un coatí. Que salió corriendo al ver a tanta gente._ ¡Clint!_ gritaron al mismo tiempo Annie y Candy corriendo detrás del pequeño animal siendo seguidos por los demás hasta de la señora Britter.

Corrieron y corrieron y al final lo alcanzaron. Y los tres amigos suspiraron al ver que su joven amigo todavía no era padre.

* * *

Luego de esa interesante mañana, junto con Annie hicieron muchas cosas, visitaron a varios lugares y metieron a Clint al colegio, en estos momentos el estaba con Clint, este se encontraba durmiendo en su cama. Anthonie estaba respondiendo las cartas que le fueron entregadas. Una por una, ppero en todas lo escribia muy feliz, ya que eran de personas que a la pecosa les caía muy bien.

"Que bien que el Albert me este escribiendo, igual que la señora Ponny y la Hermana María, me alegra que todos esten bien; especialmente de que Tom va a venir justo para el quinto domingo, lo vamos ir a ver, y... o esperen esta carta es de ese arrogante, que raro que me escriba jajaja ya será la hora de tener la charla con el duque?"

_Debo cumplir la promesa que me hice cuando era una linda e inocente niña, ella se lo merece más que nadie, aunque no me caigas tan bien Richard lo haré, como dicen el amor es ciego_ dijo Candy tirándose a la cama mirando la carta del duque.

La pecosa estaba mirando el techo pensando una y otra vez el plan, tenía casi todo resuelto solo esperaba que a último momento no saliera algo inoportuno, eso si malograría todo el plan que empezó a planificar al momento de que piso la tierra inglesa.

_Muy pronto uno de mis planes empezará a cumplirse_ dijo mirando la carta del Duque de Grandchester que pedía audiencia con él, y atrás de esta carta estaba la de la famosa actriz Eleanor Backer.

Giró un poco su rostro y vio dos folders llenos de papeles a un lado de su cama, específicamente en la mesa de noche.

_Muy pronto, solo falta poco, tía Eleanor_ dijo para quedarse totalmente dormido, con las dos cartas en mano, y Clint aprovechó para arrecostarse en su vientre.

* * *

Como a las doce de la noche estaba una persona caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, a cada rato bostezaba hasta que llegó a una hermosa casa, y se dispuso a tocar la puerta, esperando que alguien se le digne a abrir, se veía que todos estaban dormidos ya que no había ninguna luz prendida. Pero en verdad eso no le importaba.

Cuando luego de unos minutos se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un Richard que lo miraba fulminante y con una bata.

El joven entró_ Yo que vengo aquí a que vean mi hermosa presencia y te tardas en abrir la puerta_ dijo negando con la cabeza, para luego señalarlo_ Linda bata_ dijo con burla, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

El joven caminó siendo seguido por el hombre mayor hasta que llegaron al estudio de Richard.

Voltenado a mirarlo_ A debo agradecerte del dato del oso, y la foto, lo que uno puede obtener cuando el otro se emborracha no_ dijo mirandolo con burla el pequeño Anthonie, recibiendo una mirada de espanto del inglés.

_No le digas a Terry que yo te dije lo del oso y te di la foto si se entera me matará_ dijo Richard mirando a otro lado, esperando que ese diablo en verdad lo cumpla, conociéndolo seguro lo chantajeará más adelante con ello..

_No te preocupes Richard no diré nada; pero vengo a que me des una respuesta_ empezó a caminar por el estudio y se sentó en la silla del duque, como si eso fuera suyo y para rematarla le señaló la silla de al frente invitándolo a sentarse.

_Deja de ser tan confianzudo mocoso_ dijo enojado._ Y te dije que nos viéramos el quinto domingo que haces aquí?_

Con una sonrisa_ Sería raro que me desaparezca justo ese día, especialmente que ya tengo planes_ dijo mirando a otro_ No me cambies el tema.

Richard lo miró un rato en una parte quería probar la idea, ser una familia feliz, era lo que más quería, Elizabeth yambién lo quería, pero si en vez de arreglarlo lo empeoraban, en una parte suya aunque nunca lo dijera tenía mucho miedo.

_Lo aceptamos, pero si no funciona lo dejas ahí_ dijo mirando por la ventana la oscura noche.

_Solo piensa que en esa relación no solo tu has dejado a un ser amado, nunca te has preguntado si antes Elizabeth amó a alguien_ dijo lanzando un folder donde había varios papeles y fotos_ Será mejor que veas cual sería la mejor solución para una familia feliz_ dijo para luego irse dejando a Richard leyendo esos papeles, viendo que el no era el unico que sufrió.

:::Continuará:::

Disculpen la demora. Si les gusto dejen reviews.

Bye bye.


End file.
